Hollywood Style
by kazzakiwi
Summary: Brooke is the new Hollywood 'IT' girl, she hasn't talked to anyone from Tree Hill for the past 4 years. What happens when she can't take anymore and goes back?
1. The Call

_**The Call**_

_Snap, Snap, Click, Click,_

Cameras were going off like crazy, so many photographers and paparazzi had come to Brooke Davis break out performance in her latest action thriller where she even had a sex scene with Hollywood's 'it' guy, it was sure to be her big break.

"Brooke any guys in your love life"

"What's it like to work with…" cut off by another photographer

"Brooke, Brooke going back to Tree Hill anytime soon?"

That was it the deadly questioned, Brooke moved along looking down but still smiling. Brooke hadn't talked to anyone since she left Tree Hill 4 years ago; it wasn't because she thought she was better than them it was because she thought they would expect something of her. The last time she was in Tree Hill her and Lucas were heavily involved, Haley and Nathan were having troubles and Peyton was making a graphic novel. Brooke was sure they tried to contact her for the 1st year at least but she felt so bad she couldn't go back.

"Brooke, Brooke"

"Hmmmm" Brooke moaned as she rolled over, she couldn't remember any of the events from last night's movie premier and was surprised to see her manager standing over her

"Brooke honey what happened?"

"I don't know" Brooke and her Manager Michelle had become really close over the past 4 years but she hated to talk about Lucas and everything she had left behind, it all meant so much to her

"Is it Lucas?"

"Yes, no, I just don't know I fell so bad!"

"Honey if he was the one he'll always love you"

"What if he's married now?" A tear fell down her face

"Well honey we can't change that, but you can try and contact him"

"But…"

"No buts just do it"

"I thought I was in charge"

"Whatever gave you that impression" Brooke giggled and Michelle walked into the bathroom getting Brooke a glass of water.

Brooke climbed out of bed and put on her silky Egyptian cotton robe, it was all worthless to her. Her mansion, cars, clothes all of it meant nothing because her Broody blue eyed Lucas was never around anymore. Brooke often thought about Lucas but had to keep him out of her mind to avoid having a breakdown.

* * *

"So Cheery"

"Michelle"

"What if Lucas can call you Cherry why can't I?"

"Because it reminds me of him"

"Good so call him, please Brooke, anyway I want to meet him"

"I'm not calling him now"

"Why not what have you got to lose?"

"What if he hates me?"

"What if he's been doing the same thing as you everyday?"

"What's that?"

"Brooke you have been sulking around this house for the past 4 years"

"I have not"

"Brooke honey it's getting worse and your smile is wasting away"

"I love him"

"I know honey" Michelle pulled Brooke into a hug and held her tight as she broke down and started to cry for the first time in years.

Brooke paced her lounge and decided to pick up the phone; she dialed 'Karen's Café'

"Hello Karen's Café, Karen speaking"

"Hey Karen it's..." Brooke was cut off

"Brooke?"

"Yes it's me"

"Wow we haven't heard from you in forever but I do see you in the magazines"

"Yeah and I'm really sorry about that" Brooke started to cry

"Brooke honey its ok maybe you should come down for a few days and surprise the gang"

"I'd really like that"

* * *

Brooke and Karen set up a surprise visit for Brooke to see everyone. Brooke was so nervous about Lucas her and Michelle brought 6 outfits so she could find the right one.

"Brooke, he's not even going to notice your clothes"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"O.K"

"Brookey, girl, calm down its Lucas you and him are like Bonnie and Clyde"

"How do know?"

"Because I see the sparkle in your eye when you say his name and if he feel the same he wouldn't have even looked twice at another girl because he would have been waiting all these years for you" Brooke and Michelle shared a last hug before Brooke hoped inside her silver convertible.

Brooke waved and watched Michelle out her rear vision mirror what was she thinking what was she doing the drive to Tree Hill was a long one. Brooke had so many mixed emotions.

* * *

_What should happen Next?_


	2. River Court Drama

**River Court Drama**

Brooke had her hands clenched tight on the steering wheel as she passed the all too familiar Tree Hill welcome sign, she was nervous and excited and almost about ready to pass out. Brooke met Karen at a café just off the Tree Hill turn off; it was remote but all so very cozy.

Karen greeted Brooke with the biggest hug; Karen had always seen Brooke as her daughter with her son and her being an on again off again type of couple.

"Brookey Hun" Karen smiled

"Hey Karen"

"Are you O.K?" Brooke and Karen moved to a booth and sat down

"Not really I'm so scared"

"Of what honey" Karen looked confused

"It's nothing" Brooke looked at her latte and stirred it

"Brooke you can talk to me"

"Ok, well I came back because all I've been thinking about these past few years is Lucas" Karen let out a laugh if relief "What is it?"

"Lucas has not stopped trying to find you he was in LA the fist 2 years and he was on again off again the 3rd and has just come back for spring"

"Really...?"

"Yes of course" Brook giggled and stood up very stern

"I have to find him" Brooke smile her big cherry smile and ran out, she jumped into her car leaving Karen to finish her Latte alone.

* * *

Brooke drove around and around before pulling up to the River courts, Lucas and the whole gang looked up as they heard her convertible, they watched in amazement that Brooke Davis, the Brooke Davis got out of the car and walked up to Lucas.

All the guys stood around

"Cherry..?"

"Yeah I'm so sorry Luke" Brooke begun to cry just like she promised she wouldn't, but before another tear could leave her eye Lucas grabbed her pulled her into a passionate kiss with all the guys cheering.

"I missed you" Lucas said which made Brooke smile

"Me too"

"So cherry how is the high life"

"It's not as good as this one"

"Which is?"

"Our life Luke, us, you and me" Brooke smiled at him and he pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head and smelling her hair, which was filled with the scent of the shampoo she's always used. Brooke looked into Lucas's eyes and smiled he was the one and she was glad he knew it.

"Cherry"

"Yeah Luke"

"Why did you wait so long?"

"I didn't mean to, but I got scared and thought you would be with someone else, I don't like rejection you know that"

"So are you rich Brooke?" Mouth asked eagerly

"Yes mouth here" Brooke chucked him a $50, Mouth was in absolute amazement

"Thanks Brooke you rock"

Lucas hugged Brooke so tight that she could barely breathe but she didn't seem to notice because she loved every minute, then her moment was interrupted by her Cell.

"_Hello, oh hey Michelle…hmmm…yeah…what how? ok ill catch you bye"_

Brooke hung up her phone and pulled Lucas toward s her car,

"We have to go"

"Why?"

It was too late _Snap, Snap, Click, Snap_

They were surrounded by photographers; the photographers were snapping their cameras like crazy and asking so many questions,

Brooke just calmly said "All your questions will be answered in a press conference at the Local hall in 2 nights time until then please can we live our lives" The photographers still crazily snapping their cameras at the freshly formed couple landing them on the front cover of all the teenage magazines.

**_Brooke Davis – Opens her heart and mind to a small town Tree Hill citizen, How long has she known him were did they meet find out in our next issue!_**

* * *

****

Everybody had something to say about their relationship including Nathan,

"Dude I'm gone what an hour and you and Brooke Davis are together"

"Nathan don't say it like I'm above you it's just Brooke"

"Wow Brooke I thought you loved power"

"No way once you have had it it's nice to know it's in someone else's hands"

"Right anyway how did this happen"

"Well I rang Karen…"

"My Mum...?"

"Yes your mum and she met me at that cozy café just before the turn off"

"You actually went in there" Nathan asked in shock

"I'm not a shallow bitch Nate"

"Well once in seventh grade you…"  
"Things change"

"Obviously" Haley had just arrived back from Peyton's and squealed with delight

"Brooke"

"Hey Halz"

"It's been ages"

"Yeah it has hasn't it" Brooke smiled and laced her arms around Lucas's neck and kissed him softly.

* * *

Nathan rang Peyton and informed her of the good news, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan and Haley all went to Karen's Café for dinner and once Brooke had signed all the autographs for all her Tree Hill fans she could order. They all caught up about various things and the whole night Karen watched on in delight as Brooke had her head against Lucas's shoulder and was smiling as they told stories over the past few years, Karen had just realized her son was happy and she just got her daughter back.

* * *

_What do think so far, read and review and tell me what you want to happen next!_


	3. Press and a Latte

**Press and a Latte**

…**At the Tree Hill Press Conference…**

All the press had turned out from LA, New York and all around the country to hear what Brooke Davis was doing in Tree Hill and who was this mystery blonde haired boy?

Brooke walked in looking stunning with her stilettos, jeans and straight brown hair flowing down her back moving with her walk, this trick always seemed to catch the cameras every time.

She sat down quietly and addressed the press in a cheeky sort of tone

"Well your probably all wondering why I am back in Tree Hill" the crowd started mumbling and shortly quieted down "Well I have not said much about my past but this is your first insight so recorders and cameras ready! OK as you know I grew up here and I have a lot of friends here and well" Brooke looked up and saw Lucas standing at the door.

Soon the press noticed the mystery man and all seemed to part as Lucas walked up the middle, he meet Brooke at her podium and smiled at her

"This is Lucas Scott and he is my" Brooke paused unsure of what they were

"I'm her boyfriend and I have known her since we were 15 we went to high school together and we have always been together when were not together, hell I taught her to drive" The press all laughed and look at Lucas for any further insight "she is a beautiful women and we are going to live a very happy life together thank you" Lucas gave a wave of appreciation to the press and turned to Brooke who planted a kiss on his lips and then waved to the press and exited quickly out the back doors.

"Wow" Brooke paused... "Luke thank you"

"Hey I have to be there for my girl now don't I"

"Yes you do" Brooke laid her head on his shoulder and walked down towards the river court, they hoped the press would be so preoccupied trying to be the first to have there story on the news that they would be able to sit at their special tree in peace.

* * *

They sat underneath the tree with Brooke in between Lucas's legs with her head laid back on his chest, they sat there and talked for ages before being interrupted by Nathan and the team, 

"Lucas man with the big Brook Davis" Nathan said in his best ghetto voice, Brooke giggled and stood up

"Nathan dog with his little pin dick" The team burst into his uproar and Brooke gave him a little cheeky grin

"Still a bitch Brooke"

"You know it" Brooke hugged Nathan and then snatched the ball out of Tim's hand and shot a three pointer

"Wow Brooke you can play?" Luke questioned

"Yeah my movie back in 2004 I had to learn to play so I got coached by mike and yeah now I'm good"

"Mike? Are we talking Michael Jordan?" Tim questioned almost fainting on the spot

"Yeah any other famous mike's in basketball?"

"Shit Brooke"

"Me in Mike are good friends ill hook yall up for a session or two" Brooke smiled as if she knew what was happening next

"Oh my god is that…" Brooke screeched

"Hey Mike, looking good" Brooke hugged him and the team including Lucas all stood there and watched Nathan whispered to Lucas "She's a keeper bro"

"Hey guys I'm Michael Jordan incase you don't know so who wants a game" the team stood silenced and stunned "Ok ill take Brooke's boy wherever you are his bro and the rest of yall can sort yourselves out"

After about 3 and ½ hours they were all tired and Mike had left to catch a plane to New York for his next big game. Lucas laid in his bed that Karen had left for him incase he ever needed to come back, he laid with Brooke next to him their hands in twinned with one another's, Lucas could smell her hair and fell her body against his breathing in and out moving slightly each time.

"Lucas…"

"Yes Cherry"

"Cherry wow it certainly has been awhile, umm I want this till we are too old and wrinkly to lay with each other" Lucas let out a laugh and kissed Brooke on the top of the head

"Cherry honey baby darling"

"Luke"

"Ok me to you know I do I waited didn't I?"

"Yes you did I love you Lucas Scott" No sooner than that was said the cameras were going off like crazy outside the bedroom window so they just decided to meet up with the gang for a catch up night at the café.

* * *

Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Lucas sat in the café watching E News, Peyton let out a laugh 

"Peyt it's so not funny" Brooke was in a grumpy mood because the paparazzi had recorded the end of their conversation

"I love you Lucas Scott" Nathan said in his most girlish voice

"Nathan I'm going to hurt you" Brooke chased him round and round the café

"I'll sue"

"Nathan"

"Nathan, Brooke don't break anything or I'll sue both of you" Karen kissed Lucas on the head "I'll be back in a few days"

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"Mum"

"See you later son and daughter" Brooke laughed and sat on the coach where Lucas had just got up from

"Brooke that was my warm spot"

"Oh I see I thought you were warming it for me" Brooke pouted

"She's got you whipped bro that's how it all starts" Nathan exclaimed

"Nate! Ignore him Lucas you two look great together" Nathan jumped onto Haley tickling here to death.

The gang sat in the café until about 11 o'clock before dispersing off leaving just Brooke and Lucas giggling over numerous cups of lattes.

* * *

_Ok Thats all so far hope you like it keep reviewing i'll update soon!_


	4. Make or Break the deal?

**Make or Break the deal?**

Brooke practically rolled out of bed the next morning, what did she have a latte hang over. She walked to the fridge and found a note from Lucas

_-Sorry Cherry had to work for Keith today! Luv you Lucas xoxox-_

This mad Brooke smile her biggest cherry smile, he can say I love, write I love and most of all mean I love you, Brooke was so happy.

Brooke grabbed her keys and her handbag she had decided to spend the day driving to wherever her heart took her, yes Brooke Davis was following her heart.

Just as Brooke was heading out the door she was ambushed be photographers

"Brooke... Brooke how's Lucas?"

"No Brooke look here tell us you love him"

"Brooke… Brooke" Brooke's happiness was slowly being deflated she couldn't give them anymore without inviting them to her love life, she hated that about the paparazzi that she would give them what they wanted but they would always make it negative for a few measly dollars.

Brooke just smiled held her head up, locked the door and hopped into her car and drove off until all the paparazzi looked like were ants because that's all they were ants in her life.

Brooke had been thinking to give up acting to be with Lucas until Michelle rang

"Hey babe thanks for calling me"

"Michelle omg I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry I understand your man is all that's on your mind"

"Thanks Michelle you should come down and meet him"

"Too late"

"Huh"

"I'm with him now he's fine"

"I know"

"Well you have been offered to star in a movie together but more like newlyweds, the contract lasts for one year and it's ' A Day In The Life Of Brooke And Lucas' well come down to the shop and discuss it with your fine ass man"

"Ok I'm on my way"

Brooke hung up her phone and did a u-turn and headed in the opposite direction to what she was coming.

* * *

Brooke pulled up to Keith's auto-shop she remembered what it was like to live in Tree Hill and didn't even feel like a movie star,

"Hey Cheery" Lucas greeted her with a kiss on the end and laced his arm along her back leading her to Keith's office to talk with Michelle

"Brooke" Michelle gave Brooke the biggest hug ever

"Hey Michelle" Brooke sat down in a chair and out her head on her hand

"You ok cherry"

"Yeah Luke I'm just a bit tired"

"Ok then go ahead Michelle"

Michelle leaned forward and started her spiel "Well you two would have your won reality show 'A Day In The Life Of Brooke And Lucas', you would have about 3 cameras following you around with a few set cameras in your house, they will leave when you ask and they can not invade your privacy so they won't touch anything or talk to you, if that's what you want"

"Lucas what do you think" Brooke said perking up

"I thing it would be fun, why?"

"So do I ok Michelle where do we sign?"

"Are you serious Brooke" Michelle said

"Yes... yes hurray up you will miss my good mood"

Michelle pulled out the contract and showed Lucas and Brooke where to sign.

* * *

A few days later Brooke and Lucas had cameras everywhere they went. So to celebrate their new house, which they brought with the television shows first episode earnings. The house was two storey and had room for seven extra people. They decided to go to a fancy restaurant where they could order anything

"Hey baby never thought this would happen"

"Its easier than I thought they are invisible"

"I know, Brooke this is going to be across national television"

"OK whatever Luke what is it?"

Lucas got down on one knee and took Brooke's slender hand "Brooke I love you more than you probably know I want kids I want our life to be perfect, Will you marry me?" A tear rolled down Brookes face and she smiled

"Yes I will" Lucas slid the ring onto her finger and laid a huge kiss on her lips.

Brooke turned to the camera and said "America I'm official going to be Mrs. Scott"

* * *

Within a an hour or two of Brooke and Lucas's proposal airing they were Hollywood's hottest couple and would often be awoken by the paparazzi trying to get shots of them at all hours of the day.

Lucas was making pancakes when Brooke walked into the kitchen drying her hair with a towel,

"Hey Broody what smells so incredible"

"My mum's secret pancake recipe"

"Can I try some?" Brooke leaned into Lucas and peered over his shoulder

"They will be ready in a minute take a sit"

"Ok, Lucas they are outside again"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"What do want me to do feed them?" Brooke giggled

"No but we are very rich so lets get a house"

"Like a huge million dollar house?"

"Yeah so we can raise our kids in a palace"

"You want kids"

"Of course"

"Well we certainly can't buy a million dollar house in Tree Hill, do u want to move?"

"No way, we can build one"

"Sounds good" Lucas placed a pancake on Brooke's plate and smiled for the cameras going of like crazy outside.

* * *

_Whats next? Give me ideas my Brain has run dry!_

* * *


	5. The Huge House Warming Gift!

**The Huge House Warming Gift!**

Over the next few weeks Brooke and Lucas were living with Nathan and Haley due to their mega mansion as Nathan calls it is being built

"Dude Me and Hales could live in the mansion to and you'd never know"

"Dude talk to Brooke about living with us not me"

"Well when Basketball is on I'm kicking down your door"

"Dude I'll open it, considering we are crashing your pad at the moment" Nathan let out a laugh as him and Lucas were out shopping for things to fill the house with

"Dude do you reckon I should get an arcade built?"

"Like a huge room full of electronic games that I would be so envious of, yeah why not"

"Ok Bro you can help me fill seeing though it'll be me and you in it" Nathan practically ran to the electronic section of the store they were in, never in a million years did her think his brother would marry Brooke, well maybe that but he never thought they would be building such a huge mansion worth millions and he would get to help fill it and then spend time in it.

* * *

Brooke and Haley were out deciding on furniture for the lounge room in Hollywood because Brooke had to go to sign a contract and she could take a friend she would have taken Lucas but he needed to watch the house project and fill it full of all his boy toys,

"Tigger you ok?"

"Yeah just I've never actually left Tree Hill"

"Are you serious?" Brooke pulled Haley into a semi-tight hug

"Thanks Brooke"

"That's ok, plus you're an excellent shopping buddy and the place to shop is Hollywood" Haley put on a smile

"Tigger what's wrong"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god" Brooke practically jumped on Hales and squeezed her so tight "I'm going to be Aunty Brooke"

"Yeah except how do I tell Nathan?"

"You mean he doesn't know"

"I didn't know how to tell him"

"When we get back I'll get you tickets to this awesome restaurant just outside of Tree Hill and you can tell him then, but until then my lips are sealed" Brooke was smiling so big that it made Haley pretty excited.

…_.A Few Days Later…_

"Hey Baby" Brooke greeted Lucas with a very intense kiss

"Nice to see you to cherry" Lucas pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head

They stood outside the front of their house and admired it while their television crew zoomed in on the happy couple and the paparazzi tried to snap up as many pictures as they could,

"So shall we go inside?"

"Not yet"

"Why not...?"

"Because I want to share this with our best friends"

"Yeah I'll like that"

"I'll ring Peyton and Jake and you can ring your brother and his Tutor wife" Lucas let out a semi laugh and dialed Nathan on his mobile,

"Hey little bro get your ass down to our million dollar mansion" Lucas finished up his call with Nathan and pulled Brooke into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

"So are we going to see this baby" Haley said from her and Nathan's car interrupting the romantic moment for the happily engaged couple

"Come on bro you took your time" Luke yelled as everyone stood outside their house admiring all of its fine details

"I think its ok" Peyton said with a laugh

"Peyt your so..."

"So what Jake hmm anyway lets go in come on I'm going to pee myself in anticipation" Everybody laughed at this unusual comment

"Ok Peyt hold on you can use one of the seven bathrooms" Brooke exclaimed excitedly before turning the key to their multi million dollar mansion, Lucas wrapped his arm around Brookes shoulder as the entered the foyer to the grand mansion,

"Oh my god Luke look" Brooke was so excited she turned around and jumped on Nathan

"Wow Brooke that was weird" Nathan said as him and Luke raced each other upstairs to the arcade, while Jake slowly walked behind with Jenny when they reached the Arcade room the girls could hear the shouts of excitement,

"Well Brooke you're so lucky" Hales said with a twinge of jealousy

"Well don't get ahead of yourselves Luke and I have a surprise for you guys"

"What is it" Hales said getting excited and they climbed the many stairs to reach the boys

"Hey Broody are telling them or am I"

"How about we show them"

"Ok" Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and led the others to the west side of the house and allowed Jenny to open the door

"A princess room look mummy" Peyton's mouth dropped and then she smiled

"I don't understand Brooke"

"Go and find your rooms we couldn't buy a huge mansion with 7 bathrooms for nothing we wanted you guys to move in with us and everyone has a corner of the house just that ours is bigger" Jenny was exploring her room with Jake and the rest of the gang started to hug Brooke and Luke which amounted into a huge group hug.

* * *

_Review please becuase when i get 7 new reviwes i'll write a new chapter_! 


	6. Shopping For A Suprise

**Shopping For A Surprise**

After three weeks of living together they had had no fights which was to the surprise of everyone, except poor oblivious Jenny who was just in heaven with her fair princess room, I mean there was the odd fight of who ate the last Tim Tam which usually Nathan coped the blame for but everyone had there corner of space in the mansion. Everyone in Tree Hill now knew about having Brooke Davis back in their town, the paparazzi had seemed to move almost right next door trying to get as many photos as possible without trespassing or getting restraints put against them and Karen's Café was gaining heaps of business due to the fact that her son at just become engaged to the Hollywood 'It' girl. Which Lucas thought was good and bad seeing though if you become good friends with Karen maybe they would be invited to the wedding to.

It was a sunny day outside as Brooke came sliding down the banister

"Good morning housemates" Brooke smile gleamed as she entered the sunlit kitchen and sat next to Lucas who was eating his Coco Pops and drinking a latte that Peyton had just bought back from Karen's café

"Well you could all look a bit happy"

"And why?" Nathan asked just before kissing his wife good morning who was a little taken back by Brooke's early morning enthusiasm

"Because today is a beautiful day" Nathan nodded looking at Lucas whose expression was a little surprised that that was the only reason she was so ecstatic

"And" Brooke begun to say before being interrupted by Nathan

"And yep there is always an and" Brooke shoot him a evil look before continuing

"I am going to take all the girls shopping" Haley smiled and Peyton looked up

"In Tree Hill" Jenny questioned as she had just came running in from outside

"No silly in Hollywood" Lucas coughed and spilt some of his coffee, Peyton and Haley now looked excited. Peyton picked up Jenny and took her upstairs to get ready while Haley finished her coffee and shortly followed

"You never told me you were going shopping" Lucas questioned

"I no I just thought of it" Nathan laughed and patted Jake on the back as they went outside to shoot some hoops,

"Are you mad Broody" Brooke pouted the irresistible put that Lucas caved into every time

"No, but please can you warn me my mum was coming over for dinner tonight"

"We will be back" Lucas raised his eyebrow

"Its ok I only want to go in one shop"

"And that is?"

"A surprise" Lucas stood up and looked into Brooke's eyes before kissing her softly,

"I have to get ready"

"Ok"

"Bye Broody"

"Bye Babe" Brooke smiled before walking back up the stairs to get ready with Peyton, Haley and Brooke.

Lucas finished of his coffee before jogging outside to play a few rounds of B-Ball with his two brothers. He had now adopted Jake who certainly was not objecting.

"So what's she shopping for?" Jake questioned as Lucas shot a three pointer

"A surprise" Lucas said as he grabbed a drink

"A surprise" Nathan laughed at this comment

"She said I'm shopping for a surprise whatever that could mean"

"A dress"

"What...?" Nathan and Lucas both said looking at him

"Well if she was taking the girls as in Jenny too it wouldn't be lingerie it would be a dress" Lucas raised his eyebrow while Nathan chuckled to himself "Vera Wang is in Hollywood you are engaged and she is getting dress, believe me Peyton has gone on about getting married in a Vera Wang dress to many times" Nathan was now laughing

"Dud what's so funny your already married" Nathan shut up and Jake now laughed.

The boys finished up there game and went to watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith in the upstairs cinema.

_Meanwhile…_

As the girls got off the plane which Jenny was still on a high from they entered a black five star limo which Haley and Peyton's mouths' both hit the floor, they pulled up outside Very Wang's shop

"Brooke" Peyton questioned looking at her and she saw the twinkle that was so hard to miss

"Oh my gosh Brooke does he know" Haley asked now totally excited for her

"No but first Peyt and Hales can you both be my Maids of Honor and my Bridesmaids and Little Jenny will you be he flower girl" They all nodded in astonishment of how exciting this all was.

Brooke tried on dress after dress until she found the perfect one, then it was off to the next shop for the bridesmaid dresses which Haley and Peyton instantly fell in love while Jenny was smitten with every dress she managed to try on.

After there huge day out the girls were home just in time fro Karen's arrival

"Hey Mum" Lucas kissed his mum on the cheek and led her into the house

"Luke Oh my god" Karen was amazed at how beautiful the house was, she gawked and smiled at all the rooms but her favorite was most definitely the kitchen

"It's pretty amazing oh and mum we got you something"

"What" Karen was a little scared of what her son had got her

"This" Luke handed her a 50,000 dollar gift voucher for New York's best café supply store

"Luke?" Karen was in total shock

"For the café mum" Karen hugged her son so tight

"Mum" Brooke dropped her bags and ran up to greet Karen to

"Hi Brooke"

"Hi Mum" Karen smiled at this

"Mum I like that, you to look so much cuter together than before" Brooke giggled and took Karen's hand

"Come on I want to show you something" When they left the room Jake raised his cup to Lucas

"What did I tell you bro" Luke smiled as he went back to preparing the nice roast chicken for dinner.

* * *

_Please Review Becuase Good Feedback And More Reviews Means the Sooner The Next Chapter Comes Up, Constructive Critsism Is Encouraged So Please Feel Free. Thanks For Your Last Reviwes They Were Greatly Apprciated If You Love BRUCAS, JEYTON And NALEY Then Try Reading Some Of My Other Fan Fics But Until Next Time Have A Good Day OTH Fans...!_


	7. It’s a Surprise Broody…

**It's a Surprise Broody…**

Brooke stood staring at herself in the pink vanity that stood 2 meters tall with a border of stars and hearts in her bathroom, next to her stood her gorgeous fiancé Luke – well Lucas or Broody and Lukey Pukey, which of course he hated but all the more reason to call him it. Brooke smiled as she fastened her hair into a bun watching the curly tendrils drop in various places, she applied a deep red shade lipstick effectively giving her self the most glamorous smile – in her opinion.

"Cheery your lips look delicious" Brooke smiled as she sat down and did up her gold diamante high heel shoe

"Thank you babe you look delicious to" Luke kissed Brooke on the top her head as he passed her to find his tie

"So where are we going" Luke questioned as he tried to do his tie up

"Here silly" Brooke did his tie up for him pulling it so he would come close enough to kiss "And it's a surprise, stop asking or I will have to stop kissing you for a well"

"You would never last baby and I hate surprises"

"I know that's why it's a surprise" Luke pushed Brooke playfully onto the bed kissing her neck

"I vote we stay here"

"No Broody" just then Jake came walking through the door

"Sorry" he turned and headed back out in hurry

"Whoops" Brooke bit her lip as Luke hoped off her and readjusted his loosened tie

"Well B lets rock"

"And roll" Brooke added with a smirk practically skipping out the door and down the stairs, Luke followed and saw everyone else standing in formal attire at the bottom of the stairs, Luke gave a confused look which was returned by Jake and Nathan.

Brooke stood outside as she ushered everyone into a long white limo with black leather interior that Haley and Peyton could not just get over

"B a limo...?" Nathan queried

"Nate shut up and get in" Nathan looked at Brooke with a smirk "Nice tie" Nathan's smirk dropped but was regained a second later

"Thanks my wife picked it" Brooke smiled as she hopped into the limo right after Luke. Champagne was being passed around and an excited Jenny was giggling as she played with stereo buttons and thank god for everyone she was listening to it through the headphones. Lucas had his hand around Brooke's waste smiling, Peyton had her head rested on Jakes shoulder with Jenny bouncing around to music on the seat next to them which seemed to amuse them while Haley looking extremely glamorous sat next to Nathan smiling as he looked into her eyes at her ravishing beauty

"Babe your so beautiful have I ever told you that" Nathan questioned still with the cheesy grin plastered on his face

"Yeah but not enough" Nathan laughed as he kissed Haley on the lips

"So where are we going" Luke spoke up looking at Brooke, everyone seemed to turn and face Brooke because apparently nobody had a clue where they were headed.

"No guys stop it's a surprise" Brooke whined not wanting to give into the groups peer pressure

"B" Peyton whined

"Ok one hint ok everybody happy one hint"

"I'm good with that" Luke answered as everyone nodded in their own rhythms

"We are umm well"

"Cherry spit it out" Peyton teased

"We are leaving Tree Hill"

"B that's not a hint" Luke moaned

"To bad B"

"Why am I B your B you know B for Brooke"

"Yeah B for Broody" Lucas shook his head as Brooke rested her head on his shoulder.

Eventually everybody was sleeping with little breathes and movement happening every so often between the couples. Slowly Jenny started to stir being asleep the longest

"Wow" She bellowed when she had fully woken up and seen the bright lights of time square New York, Jake stirred waking Peyton who looked out the window in amazement then smiling at Brooke who was quietly asleep on a sleeping Luke, Haley stirred a little squinting as the bright lights shone through the tinted dark windows as Nathan did the same thing,

"Wow" Haley spoke softly leaning on Nathan's shoulder whispering into his ear

"I wonder why we are here" Peyton said softly across to Nate and Hales

"Yeah I know and I wonder how long we have been driving for" Haley questioned, they four of them continued their conversation quietly as Jenny sat on the other side of the car with Haley and Nathan watching all the bright lights and all the people in New York, she had a little grin plastered on her face which seemed to Amuse Haley quiet a lot. Eventually Brooke and Luke woke up; it took Lucas a while to gather his strength to open his eyes then work out where they were meanwhile the whole time Brooke just sat back smiling.

"Brooke why are we in New York" Haley questioned with a bewildered smile, Brooke smiled for a while

"Well this may sound selfish but..."

"B when are you not selfish" Nathan said softly but loud enough so that Brooke could here him

"Hey" Brooke shot back Nathan laughed and was shot a look by Luke which just made him laugh harder

"Nathan shh" Haley said elbowing him in the ribs

"Well as I was saying" Brooke eyed up Nathan "I have a few appearances with people and I am bringing you along for the ride and I am taking you to a premiere"

"Of" Peyton questioned

"My new movie"  
"You made a movie" Luke questioned

"Yeah awhile back but it took ages in production but I think it's good"

"Well to the premiere" Jake spoke up loudly as the couple had a little chuckle to themselves fixing their hair and clothes as they pulled up outside a luscious red carpet as deep and Brooke's lipstick all looking a little taken back by the Camera flashes except for Brooke who put on her Hollywood smile and stepped out of the Limo.


	8. I Want A White Horse

**I Want A White Horse**

Brooke set one foot of her diamante shoes outside of the limo and the cameras were going crazy a thousand flashes per second, her chiffon green dress flowed elegantly from underneath her breasts and her radiant smile glistened amongst the sea of people. Lucas s held one of Brooke's hands and kissed her on the head which the photographers were lapping.

Peyton wore a stunning red cocktail dress with black knee high, high heeled boots which was truly Peyton's style, while Haley wore a cream colored dress the went to the floor with large a diamante in the middle pulling it together, and little Jenny wore a stunning pink fairy like dress. Brooke had splurged on everyone and buying all the boys black pinstriped suits with different colored shirts. Slowly the gang made there way through the sea of photographers, reporters and fans.

"Oh my gosh Brooke this is crazy" Haley had to shout to allow Brooke to hear her; Brooke just merely smiled and posed for more photos with Lucas.

Once inside Brooke introduces all her friends to her co-star Teddy John, he was according to the numerous tabloids and all the posters on every teenage girl's wall the hottest flavor of the month or year. Brooke and Lucas were off on little side interviews here and there while Nathan and Jake were enjoying the wonders of a Hollywood snack bar, Peyton was holding Jenny as she squealed in delight at people she had once seen on the television and Haley was imagined in some deep discussion with the direction 'Martin Phillips' of Brookes upcoming movie.

A loud sound of trumpets blasting and shortly followed everyone moved towards their assigned seating because the movie was about start.

Brooke squealed in delight and latched onto Lucas's arm as her name appeared on the screen shortly followed by a scene in which she wore a yellow polka doted bikini and was making out with Teddy on the top of a car,

"Well that's not awkward" she exclaimed looking at Lucas

"Hey I better be getting that everyday" Brooke laughed and pecked him on the cheek

"Well I'll see what I can do"

"A bit of bedroom role play with a few costumes never hurt" Lucas laughed as Brooke hit him playfully and Nathan looked disgusted only hearing the last sentence of their conversation.

When the movie was over everyone said their goodbyes got their memorabilia such as photos and autographs and were on a flight back home to Tree Hill. Once they had arrived Jenny was pretty much past out in Jake's arms and Peyton had just walked in the door and crashed on the couch. Nathan had helped Haley up the stairs to their room and Brooke was nearly asleep with her armed wrapped around Lucas as he poured his coffee.

"You were great tonight B."

"Thanks Lukey" Lucas laughed and picked Brookes chin up to look into her deep brown eyes

"I'm so lucky to have you"

"I know!"  
"No seriously thanks" Lucas kissed Brooked softly before sipping away at his coffee.

The next morning Jenny was outside versing Jake in a game of one on one while everyone was sitting around the table eating their breakfast and drinking coffee.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Brooke questioned

"Today…?" Lucas Asked

"No with your lives we kind of need a plan"

"Umm Well I know what I want to do" Haley replied shyly afraid of the response

"Ok hold on I'm going to get a pen and paper and we will sort it all out" Brooke ran to the bench and grabbed a notepaper and pen "Ok go tutor wife" Haley looked a little sheepish "Come on spit it out"

"Ok I want to release an album" Brooke nodded

"Ok that can be arranged" Brooke pointed to Nathan "What about you tutor wife's husband?" Nathan laughed

"Well if I can't play b-ball I always wanted run my own b-ball workshop for unfortunate kids"

"I would love to do that as well" Lucas said smiling at Brooke

"Ok build 6 new courts?" Brooke questioned, Lucas looked at her in shock "What not enough ok 8"

"What are you doing this for real?"

"Of course" Lucas looked at Nathan in shock and excitement "P. Sawyer troubled child what do you want to do"

"Open up a record shop and café kind of thing"

"Ok and where is Jake?" Brooke looked around the room "Jake" she screamed Jake came running inside to see what was all the fuss about "Jake my darling what have you always wanted to do in life?"

"Umm I guess I always wanted to be a dad"

"Seriously I need something"

"That's it anything I can do for Jenny makes me happy"

"Ok well you can help the boys" Jake laughed and picked Jenny up who was tugging on his shirt

"Brooke" she said quietly

"Yes Jenny"

"I want a horse" everyone laughed at jenny's comment

"Ok a white one?"

"Yes with pink ribbon"

"I always wanted that too" Jenny jumped off Jake and gave Brooke a big hug

"Ok guys by the end of the year this list will be complete. Brooke then hung a list of their goals on the fridge.

_Goals._

_Brooke – Marry Lucas_

_Peyton – Open up record store/music café_

_Jake/Lucas/Nathan – Underprivileged kids basketball program_

_Haley – Music Career_

_Jenny – White horse/pink ribbons._

She stepped back and looked at the goals and smiled while jenny was still bounding around the room in excitement of the prospects of having her very own horse.

* * *

_Please Review Need Your Support Guys. Any ideas?_

_ 3 Kass xx_


End file.
